


Lydiahs adventure in weird-ass fetishes

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/M, Femdom, Kind of unbirth? He goes into her pussy but slips out, Lactation, Other, Pussy Worship, Unbirth, Weird Fetishes, hyper boobs, hyper pussy, i hope this remains anonymous, kismessitude, pitchrom, pussy vore, seriously don't read this if you cant handle a man getting squashed by a giant pussy, small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: We all die one day and I have no intention of caring how God judges my actions
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Lydiah knew her kismesis well. She knew every inch of his skin, what got under said skin, what was underneath his "gamer shades", absolutely everything. This, of course, included his weird fetishes. She had spent a number of her days rifling through some of his sketchbooks he gave her after a minor spat involving his moirail. While she didn't LIKE Jaynke, she also didn't like seeing him unhappy. He gave them to her out of her curiosity, and her hassling him over what could POSSIBLY be in those notebooks. She was in for a surprise when she saw the large, lactating tits and dripping nooks. Must have been real shameful in his own view. She flipped to the back half, surprised at seeing a drawing of him, wriggling underneath a giant version of her own nook, which was drawn as flushed fuschia, with her tits flushed a similar color. Despite Jaynke being cerulean, he was wearing a fuschia collar in one part of the drawing, a bulge writhing it's way through part of his underwear. Lydiah laughed at the size, because while the proportions on the page for him where larger than other trolls, compared to the pussy of the Lydiah in the comic, it would provide no pleasure whatsoever. 6 inches compared to his own body weight in pussy would be difficult to wrap anyone's head around. She closed the book. She knew what she was going to do today.

Considering Lydiah didn't know drugs, she couldn't know what would do it. She did have a very ~in the know~ matesprite, who she knew she could ask to help her find it. "Oh Kalkoh!~~" Lydiah called for her partner in crime, waiting for the fishy nonbie to show up at the door. "What is it my sweet?~ Lydiah cracked a grin. "I need a specific thing. I need help, I am going to confuse my kismesis and it will be wonderful." Kalkohs slightly cleft mouth, uncommon for violets, turned more like a cats. "Oh? Can I join in?~" Lydiah winked. "You'll see~ I need it to do this~" She showed her matesprite the pictures, with Jaynkes gamer-scene mixed look being replaced with that of an embarrassing petplay sub as he writhed under what Lydiah was hoping to emulate. "Lydiah, sweetie, I'll do it, but only if I can join." "It'll make the surprise all the better~"

The next few nights were spent looking at various formulas for what would take place. Jaynke, however, was entirely oblivious to this. Which would be the point. The following conversation ended up being a thing, that happened: 

(tintedDarkness [TD] is Jaynke, spicedLizard [SL] is Lydiah) 

spicedLizard [SL] began trolling tintedDarkness [TD]

SL: h£££¥ hand$om£ ;)

TD: UGH what u want SL tell soon pl0x 

SL: look jaynk£ I know ¥our f£ti$h£$ now 

TD: make it speedy plx don't have all day DX 

SL: $o do ¥ou wanna act $om£thing out ;)

TD: srs?

SL: ¥£$ I am ¥ou dumba$$

SL: g£t ¥our himbo gam£r butt ov£r h£r£ iv£ b££n working on thi$ for $oooooo looooong 

TD: fine but mk it gud plx 

tenuousDarkness is now idle! 

And that was that. Jaynke headed over to his kismesis' hive...

and was greeted by the sight of Kalkoh opening the door for him. "Dude, why are you here?" "I wanted in on it. She thought your drawings were hot and so we got some serum." Jaynke flushed a bright blue. Fuck, this was hot. Shit. She was going to rile him up just to try and get him to burst. Lydiah powerwalked towards him. "Uh. Hi." Underneath those cerulean pixel shades, he looked very, very horny and angry. Horngry, if you will. She grabbed both the other trolls arms and took them to her respiteblock, with blocked-out windows. "Jaynke, take off all your clothes." "not all of them! The Kandi stays on during sex!" "No it doesn't. No, you can't use it as a nook stimulator. No, you can't keep the shades on either. Strip it down, mister." "Nuh uh!" Jaynke was only arguing to make it take longer. He knew it would be coming off anyway. It went on for a bit until he did strip it all off, leaving a slim 6-inch tentacle bulge. What it lacked in girth and length it made up for with a knot and smaller, prehensile sub-tentacles on either side, writhing around. "Whoah. Lydiah. What the hell is your kismesis endowed with?" Jaynke smiled. "Rare genetics." He set his signature glasses aside, revealing that one of his eyes had four irises instead of one. Lydiah also stripped, being around average all things considered. Jaynke drank it in. He considered her still hot and bothering when unaltered. He wondered what it would be like, as she took out a small bottle from a bag and drank it. 

The effects occurred after a few minutes, when her nook and breasts began to swell. She took a look at both her matesprite and kismesis, one of which was already cerulean in many places, the other looking away and flushing violet. "Kalkoh, you don't have to hide love, this is for you too~" Already having to waddle from the size of her pussy, Lydiah went up to her matesprite and squished her rumblespheres in front of xem. Xey went stiff a bit, blushing from attention xey were unused to having directed at xem, who prefered to watch. Jaynke was waiting patiently. After all, every one of Lydiahs' quad mates deserved attention. Lydiah whispered in Kalkohs' ear. "Do you want me first or would you rather be a voyeur? I know you like watching, but you can participate if you'd like~" Kalkoh shook xer head. "I wanna watch. Besides, getting squished by your nook is too sticky and messy for me." "Alright~ Oh Jaynke, now it's your turn!" Jaynke looked towards lydiah, who now had basketball tits with puffy nipples, her pussy now down to her legs. When she walked, she left a trail of genetic material, coating the floor a lush pink. Jaynke fell to his knees. "What is it you'd like to do?" "Try and Fuck my pussy. Get underneath, Jaynke~" Lydiah wanted to see him squirm, her pussy now lifting her legs off the ground. She crawled towards him, barely being able to move. She eventually pinned him beneath her substantial nook, fully covering everything but his head as he desperately tried to fuck the huge, wobbly cunt spewing genetic material all over him, coating his body in cum. Lydiah felt him beneath her, and wanted more. She wanted something in her. She wondered how he would feel inside her, if she could force him to go inside her and stimulate all her good spots. "Get in. Now." Jaynke was surprisingly responsive, slipping in. He was so turned on, by the giant labia, the huge clit, all the cum, he forgot he might be going in and never come out. He made his way up the walls, feeling for her entrance and slipping in. Kalkoh saw xer matesprites belly distend, and started jacking it. Jaynke started jacking off inside her, waves of cum making it hard to breathe. Lydiah was not used to having an entire troll in her, squirming and writhing, and she came, him slipping out entirely from the force. She kept grinding her pussy, now making her unable to move entirely, on him, as Jaynke struggled to get to her clit. He started licking and sucking, gasping for air. He knew he couldn't cum. Eventually, his entire body was on her clit, and he reached up to her tits, having to bury himself in them to see his rivals face. She had a look of disgust. "Either get back under me or suck my tits." "Lydiah I need to cum but-" Both parties knew this dance well, sometimes with reverse roles. "Nuh uh. If you cum you have to drink from me. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Jaynke looked Lydiah straight in the eye, hand on his bulge, stroking himself until he came. Lydiah gave him a look. "No! Now you have to go and dry me out, and it won't be easy drinking everything~" Lydiah got tired of holding up her tits, slumping onto her back. Kalkoh decided to help, taking a nipple into xer mouth and sucking. The result tasted like monster energy drink combined with lettuce. Jaynke took the other nipple. With two other trolls at Lydiahs nipples, she sighed and cooed, more genetic material flowing from her still-swollen nook. "Kalkoh, honey, could you get out the toys?~" Kalkoh detached, a small amount of pastel pink milk dribbling down xer chin as xey got off the boob and went to go get every dildo, meticulously placing each one inside of a cunt that was now not growing anymore. They all slipped inside. "Jaynke, get off of my tit and please me downstairs." Jaynke did so, sliding off of Lydias' chest and going down to the pussy, hugging and squeezing his sworn life enemies' nook while burying his face in it. Luckily, he didn't wear any clothes, as he was covered in fuschia material. As Lydiahs nook shrunk back to normal along with her tits, both were slightly larger and would probably never look the same again. Still, she was dripping from both, and two of her quad mates needed cleaning up. She got out a bucket. "Jaynke, you know how to finish this." Jaynke took his bulge, and quickly pailed his kismesis, and they put the material in the bucket. "Kalkoh?" The violet turned xer head. "Hm?" "Did you really enjoy this?" Kalkoh blushed and looked away. "Can I drink from you again sometime? I like the taste... Plus, seeing you and jaynke get it on does wonders for jacking off. It's just so passionate and weird." Jaynkes' eyes widened. "Weird?" "Well, yeah, you have weird fetishes. Remember that time Lydiah admitted she imagined she took your entire body into her nook and you two tried to recreate it at a later date and it didn't work? Yeah, it's not the status quo of pailing." Lydiah nodded in agreement. "Hey, we don't have sex all the time!" "No, jaynke, we dont. Kinda funny how people can get on your nerves by saying you have sex a lot. Really reminds me of my priorities. Wanna stay the day by the way? It's getting kinda early, and we need to clean up." Kalkoh nodded, already scurrying away to bathe xemself. Eventually, everyone showered and the cum and milk was out of the carpet. It was agreed to that this should happen again at a later date, but not for a long time. 

fin 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 4/13~

Lydiah woke up next to her matesprite, with her kismesis on the couch. She foggily recalled last night. It was great. Jaynke was waking up, groggy going to presumably prepare breakfast for himself, which was probably mountain dew and doritos. Lydiah gently woke up kalkoh, who kept sleeping. Jaynke stood near lydiah, drinking his dew. "So... last night huh." "Can we pail again tomorrow?" Jaynke wriggled his eyebrows. "Want more of this huh?" Lydiah lazily nodded. Jaynke finished his dew. "May I get in with yall? It seems comfy, and I'm sooooooo lonely." Lydiah and kalkoh nodded, and he got in the recupracoon. "We need to wake up soon though." After a short group nap, the three decided to go out for breakfast, having a nice plate of food. Lydiah, being fuschia, paid for it all. Jaynke, being a gentleman, argued with her about it, but she always came out on top. Kalkoh then teased Jaynke a bit. "Jaynke, wanna go do something?" "You and your matesprite need together time, right? I don't want to take up all your time." Kalkoh spoke up. "Jaynke, I know you have inferiority issues, but me and lydiah already spend enough time together. I love my matesprite, but she likes hanging out with you." Lydiah nodded. "I want to be with you sometimes. We are rivals in drink mixing and Magic: The Gathering, but first and foremost we are quadmates! Do you want to be my kismesis or not?" Jaynke nodded. "Well, do you want to go to the park?" Lydiah smiled. "That's more like it! Amusement park?" "Sure." "Can I be left out of this? You guys barely go anywhere without me and I need a break. Jaynke can't be a third wheel all the time, and I can't be a voyeur all the time." Lydiah nodded. "Whatever you need, love~ take time for yourself!" Kalkoh left the situation as Lydiah and Jaynke went off. "So, jaynke, can you handle a ferris wheel?" Jaynke nodded. "Of course I can. Can you?" Lydiah nodded, and so they both went to the ferris wheel. Soon discovering neither had a fear of heights, they made out. The rest of the visit would feel like a list to write out, but they had a fun amusement park Montage before heading back to Lydiahs extravagant hive. "Jaynke, do you wanna stay here? "Well, you wanted to fuck tomorrow, right? " "yeah. " "I'll stay." "Sleep next to me, I hate being lonely. " and so the two slept, and it was good.

-fin-


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jaynke took Lydiahs' words to heart. "Lydiah? Yesterday you said you wanted to fuck. Do you still want to?" Lydiah grinned, jumping out of the recupracoon and on him in an instant. "You. Me. Now." "Lydiah, calm down, we need to talk about this." She nodded and sat up. "What do you want?" "You. In me. As in, your whole body in me. Squirming in my nook." "Lydiah, is something wrong? You--" Jaynke looked down. Of course. The serum had side effects. Her nook went down to her mid-thigh, drooling with fuschia as she looked at him with wide eyes. It looked so.... inviting. "Aren't normally this aggressive." "So, yes or no?" "I'll answer right now." He put on a collar and leash, handing the leash to Lydiah as he slipped in feet first, her pussy easing his body in. He could feel her tight around him, then a jerk on his chain. He realized half his body was in his kismesis now, and she was wildly bucking him into her. "Jaynke, don't be so nervous~ she's gonna eat you up, like the finest of delicacies~" The last reserves of light faded from his vision as he slid in, changing direction so he was head first. Lydiah rubbed her stomach, feeling herself practically consuming her arch nemesis with her cunt. He would be safe, there. Her breath hitched as he entered her genebladder, safely sealed away. Jaynke started jerking off, putting his bulge in (or maybe out?) Of her cervix (or whatever the troll equivalent is called), feeling himself knot as the chamber he was in filled with cum. Lydiah felt him fucking her in places that didn't normally get fucked, feeling herself well up with cum as Jaynke came in her multiple times. "Let me out!" "Nuh uh, it's so goooood~" Lydiah gushed, a mix of cerulean and fuschia. "Lydiah, times up, I'm coming out." He could feel her resistance and her muscle catching on his horns, but nothing would stop him. He stretched her out, as far as he could go, feeling genetic material splash onto him as she tried to suck him back in. He wanted to go back in. It was so safe, and warm, and he could stay there coated in her disgusting safe awful nice cum forever. He hated her. He loved her. Jaynke came out of Lydiah, the two knowing that all good things must end. She looked tired, and he kissed her forehead. "Why don't you obey me?" "I'm not a subject, lydiah." He flicked her nipple, which splattered milk. "Yes, but--" "I am your *kismesis*. You can't keep me inside you forever, like some kind of overprotective lusus. We have to fight eventually. Don't like a challenge, hm?" He pinned her down. "You act like such a fucking domme, but I know what you like~" Jaynke, still coated in fuschia, ran kisses and bites down Lydiahs' neck. She relaxed. Lydiah knew she had earned it. "Wanna keep me wrapped up forever hmm?~ I can't stay in your tight little nook forever yannow~ well, not little anymore..." Jaynke licked his lips, bringing his bulge to Lydiahs' mouth. "You need a fucking challenge you know that? Stop being so..." He thrust into her mouth. "Fucking..... mmph........ stop being so........ condescending...................... you fucking.............. coward..... for a fuschia..... you're pretty fuckin........... nngh......~" Jaynke knotted in Lydiahs' mouth, a knot large enough he couldn't get it out until he came, Lydiah moaning onto him and rubbing at her clit. "I hate you.... I love you............. you think you're the shit huh....... LYDIAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!~~~" Jaynke came in Lydiahs' mouth, staining parts of her face blue as she herself came, oozing pink. His bulge retracted, and he climbed off of lydiah. "Too harsh?" "No, it was good. A real wake-up call." "Wanna go get brunch? We get ready and run to the nearest place as fast as we can. Loser buys." "Deal!"


End file.
